O Poder de Chibiusa
by Dledee
Summary: 5 anos depois do final.. A pequena guerreira cresceu e um aviso foi encontra-la no século XXX, um novo mal para destruir.. Mas desta vez, o inimigo chegará mais perto do que alguma vez chegou e Chibiusa terá de demonstrar o seu verdadeiro valor...
1. Reencontro Esperado

Capítulo I - Reencontro Esperado

Era uma daquelas noites escuras, com chuva a bater à janela, em que só apetece ficar deitado na cama a ouvir cada um daqueles pingos de água bater na janela. E era isso que Chibiusa estava a fazer, mas aquela monotonia depressa chamava o sono e assim, Chibiusa adormeceu na sua cama, em Crystal Tokyo, a ouvir os pingos de chuva... Tudo começou por ser um sonho agradável, mas o que é bom não dura sempre e aquele sonho deu lugar a um cenário de destruição, e uma cidade completamente em ruínas apareceu diante do olhar de Chibiusa. Um céu vermelho cobria a cidade e no meio das suas nuvens cinzentas, uma luz e uma sombra batalhavam para desvendar o destino daquela cidade que de repente se assemelhou bastante a Tokyo do século XX.

Enquanto este cenário de destruição passava diante dos olhos de Chibiusa, uma voz familiar começou a chamá-la.

-Small Lady! Precisas de voltar ao passado! – ela olhou em volta em todas as direcções, mas o cenário mantinha-se o mesmo, e não se podia avistar nada parecido a um ser humano. Apesar disso, Chibiusa queria saber quem era aquela voz, de certeza que não era a primeira vez que a ouvia, então resolveu responder-lhe.

-Mas se ainda à 5 anos voltei do passado... O que se passa? Quem és tu?

-O passado corre perigo, um grande mal começou a erguer-se! E planeia atacar as guerreiras mais fortes da galáxia, as guerreiras que protegem a Via Láctea! E o meu nome... É Helios... Será que ainda te lembras de mim?

A esta última frase, o cenário modificou-se, tornou-se no cenário mágico da terra dos sonhos que foi palco do seu primeiro encontro e o pijama de Chibiusa tornou-se no seu vestido de Princess Lady Serenity. Todos estes acontecimentos fizeram a pequena rapariga corar e quem respondeu à pergunta formulada por aquele cujo nome era Helios não foi a fraca e indefesa rapariga, como Chibiusa se sentia, mas sim o coração apaixonado que à muito ansiava por aquele encontro.

-Helios! Meu querido Helios! És mesmo tu? Como pudeste alguma vez pensar que eu conseguiria esquecer-te? Tu, tu que és o amor da minha vida, uma das pessoas que eu mais amo neste mundo! Nunca te conseguiria esquecer, nem a ti nem ao nosso amor, nem que mil anos passassem iria eu esquecer-te!

E nisto desata a correr para os braços do rapaz que naquele momento começa a ser visível através do nevoeiro que teimava em cobrir o magnífico cenário.

-Sim Chibiusa, também eu te amo e desde que nos separamos que anseio por este reencontro, mas este não é o momento adequado... Por muito que nos custe, vamos ter de guardar todas as nossas saudades para outra altura... A tua mãe e toda a humanidade correm o risco de desaparecer apenas numa fracção de segundo...

Primeiro, a expressão da jovem encheu-se de tristeza por Hélios lhe dar tão pouca atenção, mas depressa se recompôs e adoptou a expressão duma guerreira da Lua, Hélios continuou o seu discurso, como se não tivesse reparado na reacção dela.

-A batalha contra a Galáxia não eliminou o Caos do mundo, e agora, ele voltou, com poder dobrado... A tua mãe precisará de toda a luz do mundo para o derrotar, antes que ele a elimine!

-Em que é que eu posso ajudar?!

Chibiusa não podia ficar quieta sem fazer nada, lembrava-se da história que a mãe lhe contava sobre a batalha contra a Galáxia em que todas as suas amigas tinham desaparecido e em que até a sua mãe, rainha e guerreira da Lua, tinha corrido o risco de perder a sua vida. Agora, uma batalha pior que essa espreitava e Chibiusa era incapaz de permanecer quieta sem fazer nada.

-Tu só precisas de ir pedir novamente a chave do tempo à Pluto e viajar para a altura 5 anos depois da batalha contra a Galáxia. Quando chegares encontras-te com a tua mãe e o teu pai e esperas que o perigo apareça e aí... Segues aquilo que o teu coração te disser.

-Mas Helios... Tu vais comigo, não vais? Por favor, esperamos tanto tempo para nos voltarmos a encontrar! Não podemos separarmo-nos já! Por favor fica comigo até que esse perigo surgir...

-Perdoa-me Small Lady, mas infelizmente não posso ficar... Assim com o teu mundo está em perigo, também Elysion corre esse perigo... Por esse motivo não posso ficar contigo como gostari—

A frase é interrompida por um súbito abraço de Chibiusa, que o agarra com todas as suas forças.

-Não! Eu não quero que tu vás! Fica comigo! Eu suplico-te! Já estivemos demasiado tempo separados, eu não sei se aguento ficar longe de ti agora que te reencontrei! Por favor...

Chibiusa é incapaz de conter as lágrimas e estas começam a cair pela sua face... E durante aquilo que parece uma eternidade as lágrimas de Chibiusa continuam a cair até esta ser incapaz de derramar mais alguma... Aquilo parecia-lhe simplesmente demasiado cruel para ser verdadeiro... Depois de voltar a encontrar o seu amor ser obrigada a voltar a separar-se por um tempo indeterminado... Só podia ser um pesadelo! Helios não podia estar a fazer-lhe isto!

-Chibiusa, acredita que a mim me custa tanto como a ti termos de ficar separados, mas eu prometo-te que apesar de estarmos separados fisicamente sempre que tu precises de mim o meu pensamento vai voar ao teu encontro para te ajudar. Qualquer que seja a situação tu podes contar comigo, sim Chibiusa? Eu estarei sempre ao teu lado...

Com estas frases o sonho em que Chibiusa estava desaparece e esta acorda no seu quarto em Crystal Tokyo. Ainda com o seu sonho na memória apercebe-se de que apesar de querer estar junto a Helios, deve fazer o que ele lhe pede e partir imediatamente para futuro. Então começa a preparar a sua partida para o século XXI.


	2. A Partida

Capítulo II – A Partida

Depois de tudo pronto Chibiusa olhou uma última vez o grandioso palácio de cristal onde tinha vivido até àquele momento... Boas recordações da mãe, do pai e de todas as suas amigas assaltaram a sua memória... Recordações que iriam ficar para sempre na sua memória, recordações que se ela não salvasse o passado nunca iriam acontecer... Isso deu-lhe força para ir em frente, isso e o olhar carinhoso de Helios... O olhar que a invadia de ternura e ao qual nada podia recusar...

- É hora de partir... Espero que me desculpem por não ter tido tempo para uma despedida conveniente, mas iria ser demasiado doloroso...

Os olhos da pequena rapariga encheram-se de lágrimas... Ter de partir tão rapidamente, sem saber se iria voltar... E não tinha conseguido dizer isso àqueles que amava... Decerto que eles saberiam o quanto ela os adorava e que eram tudo para ela... Decerto que compreenderiam a sua decisão... Mas isso não diminuía a dor de ter de se despedir... Nada conseguiria diminuir essa dor... Então começou a dirigir-se ao Portal do Tempo... O local onde o passado e o futuro se uniam, onde qualquer um conseguiria voltar ao passado ou ver o futuro, mas para isso precisava da autorização duma pessoa muito especial para Chibiusa...

Depressa chegou ao seu destino, ao longe já conseguia ver o olhar carinhoso da guardiã do tempo... Aquela guerreira que durante muitos anos tinha sido a melhor amiga de Chibiusa tinha deixado de surgir na sua vida desde que Chibiusa tinha começado a cumprir os seus deveres de princesa... "A vida de princesa não deixa muito tempo livre para os amigos" pensou a pequena princesa com um sorriso amável no rosto e desatou a correr para abraçar a sua amiga.

- PLU!!!

A guardiã do tempo virou-se na direcção da voz que chamava o seu nome e assim que o seu olhar encontrou a rapariguinha que corria para ela, esta abriu os braços para um longo abraço àquela criança que ela tinha visto crescer e que agora era uma verdadeira princesa... Estas trocaram um longo abraço cheio de ternura que nenhuma queria quebrar, mas logo que conseguiram, aos poucos, elas foram soltando-se uma da outra... E logo que as duas amigas se libertaram a missão de Chibiusa surgiu na sua mente.

- Setsuna, preciso da tua ajuda, preciso de regressar ao passado, posso?

Setsuna ao ouvir aquelas palavras ficou estática por uns momentos, algo lhe dizia que aquilo que chamava a jovem ao passado era muito mais forte do que ela e não a iria deixar regressar ao futuro facilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que aquela era a missão da rapariguinha... Ela deveria enfrentar o seu destino, tinha chegado a sua hora, e o destino infelizmente é algo inalterável...

- Chibiusa, porque queres voltar ao passado?

- Eu... - Chibiusa não sabia o que responder, ela não queria preocupar ninguém, decerto que tudo correria bem... - Eu... Eu queria... Queria voltar a ver a Usagi e as outras meninas...

Setsuna conhecia demasiado bem aquela rapariga... Conseguia ver no seu olhar que aquela não era a verdade e isso confirmou o seu medo, aquela não ia ser uma batalha qualquer, algo muito poderoso aguardava a guerreira...

- Se é esse o teu desejo... Mas tem cuidado, o passado contém perigos inimagináveis e nunca sabes o que esperar ao virar de cada esquina, tens mesmo a certeza que é isso que queres?

A rapariga sentiu que a sua amiga tinha compreendido o que a levava ao passado... Era inútil tentar engana-la... Então Chibiusa poderia abrir-se mais com ela... Ou pelo menos tentar convence-las a ambas que tudo iria correr bem...

- Não te preocupes Plu. Eu sei o que pode acontecer se eu for... Mas também sei o que pode acontecer se eu não for e é o meu dever enfrentar o meu destino de cabeça erguida, mesmo que possa morrer a defender aqueles que amo, nunca os abandonarei e nunca virarei as costas ao meu destino! E se o meu destino for partir para nunca mais regressar então será isso que me irá acontecer e prefiro ir eu de encontro ao meu destino a ter o meu destino a vir ao meu encontro!

De facto ela tinha crescido... Agora ela era uma verdadeira princesa da Lua e não aceitaria que a tratassem como uma criança... Com tantas certezas Setsuna só podia ceder-lhe passagem e esperar que essa não fosse a última vez em que ela a veria... Esperar que ela voltasse a passar aquele portal de cabeça erguida e triunfante por ter ganho a sua batalha...

- Minha Small Lady... Como os anos passam... Agora és uma verdadeira princesa da Lua e como tal vejo-me obrigada a ceder-te passagem... Deixo-te só com os meus desejos que tudo corra bem e que tenhas bem ciente que eu te adoro e nunca sairás da minha memória...

- Obrigada Plu, eu também te irei recordar para o resto da minha vida....

E nisto a Sailor Pluto dá a chave do tempo a Chibiusa que se apressa a atravessar o portal para o século XXI, deixando para trás uma Setsuna com lágrimas no olhar... Lágrimas essas que provavelmente não voltariam a invadir o olhar da guardiã...


	3. O Passado

Capítulo III - O Passado

Assim que a sua viagem terminou, Chibiusa viu à sua frente aquele tempo no qual tinha obtido algumas das recordações mais preciosas da sua vida... Como o seu encontro com a sua mãe, o seu pai, as alegres guerreiras do passado.... E seu amado... Sim, aquele tinha sido o local do seu primeiro encontro... Encontro esse que ficaria para sempre gravado na sua memória... Nunca poderia esquecer o olhar encantado que Helios lhe tinha dirigido nesse momento.... E a esse pensamento uma sensação de vazio invadiu a pequena rapariga... Sem o seu amor a vida tinha parecido tão vazia... E no momento em que ele voltava para ela, era obrigado a partir... Agora esta missão que ditaria o seu futuro... Parecia que todo o mundo à sua volta estava decidido a ruir sem lhe dar tempo para reagir...

- Desculpa, estava pensar noutras coisas... Estás bem?

Uma voz que Chibiusa vagamente reconhecia despertou-a para a realidade... Estava tão envolta no pensamento de destruição do seu mundo que nem tinha reparado que tinha chocado com uma rapariga que agora se inclinava sobre ela a perguntar se estava bem... De facto essa era uma característica que tinha herdado da sua mãe... Como ela gostaria que ela aí estivesse... Ela tinha sempre resposta para tudo....

- Estás bem?

A voz voltou a falar... Desta vez com uma nuance de impaciência e preocupação aliados ao seu tom de voz normal.. "Os pensamentos são algo em que nos perdemos facilmente" pensou Chibiusa... Então por fim levantou a cabeça para encarar a rapariga que tanto se preocupava com ela... Já tinha sido indelicado demorar tanto tempo a responder-lhe e no momento em que a olhou...

- HOTARU!!!!!

A jovem ficou ligeiramente confusa com a exclamação, mas assim que olhou bem nos olhos da rapariga de cabelos rosa toda a confusão deu lugar a felicidade, aquela amiga que tanto a tinha amado e protegido era inconfundível.

- Chibiusa!! Como é que estás aqui? Não era suposto estares no futuro?

A mesma Hotaru perspicaz de sempre... Mas Chibiusa não queria ter de responder a essa pergunta... Algo lhe dizia que a guardiã da destruição era impossível de enganar... E dizer-lhe a verdade era impensável...

- Eu depois digo... Diz-me primeiro o que é que se passou na minha ausência... Já passaram uns bons anos desde a última vez que cá vim...

O espírito infantil de Chibiusa apoderou-se dela e ela não perdeu tempo a tentar esconde-lo... Era impossível agir como a princesa que era junto daquelas amigas...

- Bem... A nossa última batalha pela Terra foi aquela contra a Galáxia...

Chibiusa sabia bem como aquela batalha tinha sido difícil e a memória do corpo das guardiãs no futuro a começar a desvanecer-se recordou-a que ela própria se tinha dirigido ao "Caldeirão das Estrelas"... No final tinha acabado por não ser necessária... Mas a sua mãe poderia ter morrido aí... Memórias destas assustavam-na... Essa batalha tinha sido extremamente complicada e segundo Helios teriam algo ainda pior pela frente... Como é que isso podia ser? Tanto por que já haviam passado e a escuridão ainda insistia em dominar os corações de pessoas inocentes... Decidiu não divagar demasiado e dar a devida atenção à voz de Hotaru que tinha começado a relatar as vidas actuais das guerreiras...

- Em navegantes podemos dizer que estamos todas desempregadas... O máximo é alguns ladrões de tempos a tempos, mas ainda assim, a Rei insiste que devemos continuar a treinar como até agora pois nunca se sabe quando um novo mal vai atacar... Bem, tu já sabes como ela é... E agora que ela quase que só toma conta do templo, aproveita para nos dar esses sermões... Mas não tem muita sorte...

A Ami anda ocupadíssima com o trabalho dela, o esforço todo ao longo destes anos valeu-lhe ser uma das pessoas mais novas do mundo a exercer Medicina, então anda extremamente dedicada ao trabalho e apesar do esforço todo a que se sujeita, anda muito feliz com a sua nova vida.

A Makoto montou a florista dos seus sonhos e conta com a ajuda do Motoki para tudo, ele tem sido um querido para ela e outro dia ofereceu-lhe um anel de noivado que ela aceitou prontamente, com a condição de ser ela a fazer tudo de comidas para o casamente.

A Minako anda constantemente em filmagens, desde que fez o 1º filme dela que não pára nem cinco segundos... E o Artemis que é o grande impulsionador desta fama dela, no momento e que se tornou manager dela, conseguiu-lhe logo um papel num filme sobre a Sailor V em que ela própria encarnou essa navegante. Devo dizer que eram incapazes de encontrar melhor actriz para esse papel.

E a Haruka e a Michiru desapareceram completamente... Desde a batalha contra a Galáxia que não as vemos, mas acredito que estejam as duas sozinhas, nalgum recanto deste planeta ou doutro...

A Setsuna voltou a guardar o portal do tempo... Diz sempre que não o pode deixar sem protecção e não sai da beira dele por nada... Na minha opinião ela anda demasiado preocupada com aquilo, mas como sei como ela é, achei melhor não lhe dizer nada...

Eu, lá vou fazendo um treino ou outro com a Rei depois da escola... Como sabes os meus poderes precisam mesmo de ser treinados e mal não faz, mas é quase sempre só eu, a Usagi a Rei... E passamos metade do pseudo-treino a ouvir a Rei a queixar-se que a equipa está a ficar desleixada, mas apesar disso todas agradecemos aquele bocadinho em que nos podemos recordar dos velhos tempos...

Toda a gente feliz... Incrível que alguém quisesse perturbar isso... Mas Hotaru tinha-se esquecido das pessoas mais importantes para Chibiusa nesse tempo... E esta não hesitou em perguntar-lhe por elas...

- Então e a Usagi e o Mamoru?

- Esses... Bem, guardei-te o melhor para o fim... Estão a dois meses de se casarem e era impossível estarem mais felizes...

Os seus pais iam-se casar?! Chibiusa desejou tanto que pudesse estar lá nesse momento... Como ela ia adorar ver o casamento das duas pessoas que depois seriam os seus pais.. Só rezou para nada de mal acontecesse entretanto...

- Então e tu? Aposto que também te tens divertido no futuro não?

Como Hotaru não podia estar mais longe da verdade... Então contou-lhe tudo sobre todo o seu "treino" e regras de código... Tudo o que uma digna princesa deveria saber... Claro que ela já sabia grande parte disso, mas agora que tinha começado a crescer tinham começado a exigir mais dela, visto que não restavam dúvidas de que ela era a legítima herdeira ao trono e como cada Rainha da Lua só pode ter uma filha, Chibiusa era única pessoa que poderia ocupar o trono no futuro...

E estavam a conversar sobre toda essa "nova" vida de Chibiusa quando um grito ecoou do outro lado da estrada...

- CHIBIUUUUSAAA!!!!!!


End file.
